Integrated circuit (IC) chips are formed by fabricating a plurality of devices on a wafer, and dicing the wafer along kerf lines separating the devices, to form a plurality of individual chips. However, it is not practical to test each IC chip on a wafer to ensure the IC chip meets specification. When a manufacturing problem arises many shipments of wafers can occur wherein the ICs on the wafer do not meet specification.